


Close

by Chibi_Beaver



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, First Time, Fluff, M/M, My First Smut, Naked Cuddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Top Stephen Strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 19:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Beaver/pseuds/Chibi_Beaver
Summary: Tony comes over and he and his boyfriend, Stephen have very intimate sex in the shower cuddle afterwards.





	Close

Tony enters the sanctum as he often does but Stephen isn't nearby. Tony walks around looking for him, trying to avoid Wong because last time Tony was there Wong got mad at them for making out near the books. He makes his way through the sanctum to Stephen's room. His cloak is just stood there. 

"Levi, do you know where Stephen is?" Tony asks the cloak 

The cloak points in the direction of the bathroom. Tony walks towards the bathroom to find Stephen taking a shower in the new glass shower Tony had recently paid for since he thought the showers weren't good enough for his prince. Stephen hears the bathroom door open and is startled to see Tony just walk in. 

"Jeez, Tony learn to knock!" Stephen says from the shower  
"I thought you'd appreciate a surprise visit from yours truly!"  
"I do, but learn to knock."  
Tony is eyeballing Stephen as if he's a tasty meal waiting to be devoured, he had been taking things slowly with Stephen as Stephen had never been with a man before, so Tony had never seen Stephen fully nude before now.  
"Has anyone told you how sexy you look right now?"  
"No, but you just did."  
"How bout I join you?"  
"Sure thing babe!" Stephen says as he opens the glass shower door to let Tony in. 

Tony takes off all his clothes and he and Stephen begin to make out under the showerhead, Tony slips his tongue and Stephen quickly slips some tongue of his own inside Tony's mouth. Stephen can already feel Tony's cock getting hard and uses their height difference to his advantage in order to plant kisses on Tony's neck, leaving a mark or two in the process. Tony moans into Stephen. Tony moves hand hands around Stephen's back, caressing it as he goes while Stephen keeps kissing his neck. Tony can't take anymore and asks "Can I suck you off?"  
"Yes babe, please do." Stephen says  
Tony kneels down and takes Stephen's cock into his hand. It had gotten semi-hard but with some pumping, it soon became fully hard. Tony then takes it and starts licking around the head. Stephen moans in pleasure as Tony starts moving his tongue further down Stephen's fully erect penis before putting it in his mouth, deepthroating it as much as possible. Stephen flicks his head back in pleasure while taking some of Tony's hair into his hands in order to resist the urge to face fuck him. Tony, noticing this sucks harder focusing his attention on all Stephen's sweet spots. Stephen moans "Oh fuck Tony, keep going" Tony keeps sucking until he tastes some precum. He gets up and then the couple begins to make out again with Stephen slowly moving his hand down to Tony's cock and looking at him to make sure it's okay before he does anything. Stephen gets a nod of assurance from Tony and Stephen begins pumping Tony's cock while they make out. Tony moans in his mouth from pleasure. After a few pumps, Tony has gotten a lot harder and wants more.  
"Stephen, please fuck me" he moans  
"Are you sure?" asks Stephen  
"Yes, just fuck me already!" he moans  
Tony leans up against the glass shower walls. and spreads his legs, leaving some room for Stephen to slide in. Stephen quickly gets some lube from the bathroom drawer and with Tony's help carefully makes sure everyone is all lubed up. Stephen moves cock around Tony's hole before slowly sliding it into Tony's ass. Stephen doesn't go very deep at first. He has never fucked a man before and doesn't know exactly what to do. He relies on Tony to guide him and Tony does that effectively.  
"Deeper babe" Tony moans. Stephen obliges, pushing himself deeper until he hits Tony's prostate. Tony seems to really like Stephen hitting his prostate since he releases more moans of pleasure. Tony turns around and starts kissing Stephen. Stephen finds it very hot that Tony is kissing him while he's balls deep in his ass. Things feel very intimate between the two. Stephen falls in love all over again seeing his boyfriend look at him while being fucked by him. Stephen is on the verge of finishing when Tony says "I'm gonna cum, Stephen. Stephen begins fucking him harder until he cums all over the shower wall. Seeing Tony finish like that makes Stephen bust in Tony's ass. Tony feels Stephen's hot seed flowing into him and is overcome with pleasure. After letting the fluid go inside and letting Stephen's cock slip out, Tony catches his breath stands back up, now with a sore ass, and kisses Stephen.  
"How was that babe?" Tony asks  
"Breathtakingly amazing" replies Stephen, leaving a kiss on Tony's forehead. Stephen cups Tony's face into his hands and kisses him one more time. It's all Stephen can think of doing. Having sex with Tony felt so different than anyone he's ever fucked in his life. It felt so right and he is having all these mushy feelings that make him just want to cuddle Tony. Stephen is deep in his thoughts when Tony says "Let's get this cleaned up and go cuddle on your bed" says Tony pointing to the cum flowing down the shower wall. They quickly clean up and go to cuddle in Stephen's bed. When they get to Stephen's bed, Stephen says to his cloak "Can you please leave Tony and I alone for a while. The cloak not wanting to see anything it doesn't need to see obliges to his master's request. Tony and Stephen strip down and spoon under the blankets of Stephen's bed. "Be honest with me Stephen, were you okay with that or would you rather things be slower?" asks Tony, knowing Stephen had never had sex with a man before today "I loved that with you. I don't usually feel this way after sex but I feel so much closer to you than before. All I want to do is hug and kiss you an be close to you I every way shape and form. I might be weird for this but I need to say it, I love you, Tony." "I feel the same way. I love you too Stephen." The two spoon, enjoying each other's company for as long as possible. Not wanting to incur Wong's wrath.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by this version of Close by Nick Jonas and Tove lo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cKxKOzPDTus  
I think two people having intimate shower sex best fits this version of the song


End file.
